Escape From Universal
by William's penn
Summary: In this story, Oswald The Lucky Rabbit will be fighting to survive in the Universal Park at Orlando, until they were done with him and actual set out to destroy the poor rabbit. With the help of Oswald's little brother Micky Mouse, they try to escape from the park, but run in to some problems along the way. Will they get out or will Universal add a special Mouse to their collection
1. The Battle for Life

**Welcome FanFiction readers to my first fan-fiction. Since this is my first story, please go easy on me. The way I wrote this is how (i think) J.R.R Tolkien writes the Lord Of the Rings; including the quotations I used (these are the ****quotations:** 'hello').

**Thanks for choosing to read my story :D**

**(I DON'T OWN ANYTHING, IT'S ALL UNIVERSAL AND DISNEY PROPERTY.)**

* * *

**Chapter 1: **the battle for life.

In the late twenties, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was one of the most popular silent cartoons, but he was owned by Universal. The man named Charles Mintz took Oswald away from Walt Disney himself, but when the president of Universal found out what had happened, he fired Charles. Though Mintz was gone, an animator named Walter Lantz continued to make the Oswald shorts, but when Oswald got a new design, the old was out of a job. When Universal Parks Orlando was in development it was decided that Oswald would live there for the rest of his life.

A little after Oswald moved into the Park, they thought of a use for him but it wasn't in the good way. It was a system that the movie TRON used use when Disney found out what they were doing, I'am speaking of The Games, where people or things fight for there life's (it was only done at night because fighting with customers around was not the best idea). When Oswald first stepped foot in the arena, he was natural at defense but he never attempt to killed anyone, except the ones that were to popular to die.

Through out the years Oswald gained more experience then anyone els in the entire park, and was unstoppable. The Park was getting tired of oswald sticking around so they planned something special for him. It is currently 2006, and under the stadium Oswald was getting ready for the coming fight, after bandaging himself up a little bit he went to put his gear on that he made and got from past battles. He wore an overcoat and a top hat with a pair of goggles strapped to it, and his weapons were two wrist lazier cannons and the sword of Godric Gryffindor and the original shield of Captan America. When Oswald was done, Thing 1 and Thing 2 came in the locker room to bring him up to the stadium. 'Hi Oz!' said Thing 2.

'How many times have I got to tell you two, don't call me Oz!' said Oswald

'Okay Oz.' both Things say which causes Oswald to role his eye's. 'Are you ready to go?'

'As ready as I have been these past 75 years.'

So they take Oswald to the elevator 'Going up...' said the Things when they both pressed the button 'and good luck rabbit.' Oswald had no clue that he needed that comment. As the ground opened up, the crowd began to cheer and boo for Oswald, and when he got above ground they still shouted but it started to die down, for the match was about to begin. Oswald kept his gaze on the other side of the arena, waiting for his match to rise from the ground. To his surprise, two were going to fight him and it wasn't going to be easy, because he was about to go up against The Terminator and Agent J. The fight began, and a bullet instantly went right through Oswald's left ear! 'AAAAAHHH!' Oswald shouted, the pain was terrible but he kept his head in the game and pulled out his shield to block the rest of the bullets. After a second of recovery, he pulled out his wrist lazier cannon and fired a few shots at the Terminator sapping him for just enough time for Oswald to remove himself from behind the shield and charge at the killer robot. Forgetting Agent J was there, Oswald just kept running towards the Terminator, till J fires a shot from his extra terrestrial gun, Oswald dodges the blast but his hand nearly got hit but still got a bad burn. In pain and rage, Oswald fires two shots at J but somehow he manages to step out of the way of each blast, in amazement Oswald didn't even notice the Terminator rebooting which resulted in getting picked up and thrown through into a wall. Oswald opened his eye's noticing he was still in one peace, also seeing the Terminator and Agent J walking towards him to check if he was dead, then quickly Oswald pulled out the sword of Godric Gryffindor and slightly decapitated J. Knowing that the popular characters don't die, Oswald's hart skipped a beat because Agent J's Head came clean off! 'How could that happen' Oswald said out loud, then he found out that this was not Agent J, it was a mechanical version of him! Oswald's head was filled with many questions, but they were not important now because the Terminator was still up and running.

When all of this was happening, Mickey Mouse was sitting in the Cinderella Castle at Disney World watching TV, 'Boy this is fun' Mickey sarcastically said. 'I mean Goofy and Donald are out on a hike, Minnie and Daisy are out shopping and I'm stuck here watching TV alone!' then he changes the channel and sees a battle with the Terminator and a little rabbit! Before Mickey changes the channel again, they show a close up of the rabbit getting nocked off his feet 'OH MY GOSH, it's Oswald!' shouted Mickey! As Oswald kept getting punched and shot at, Mickey couldn't even think strait, until he remembered something 'They don't even know what happened!' and with that thought, Mickey ran into his office. While Mickey was in there, Oswald was nocked to the ground the last time, with blood on his face, sores on his body, and breathing heavily, but when the Terminator got closer to finish him off, Oswald lifted his arm and blasted the lump of mettle's hole torso off at close range. Mickey missing Oswald's amazing victory, quickly walks out of the office with a paper in his hand, he turns the TV off and put a sweat shirt on 'Okay' Mickey sighs 'so I have to walk into a park that probably hates me to save a rabbit that also hates me... This will be fun.' With that he leaves the Castile.

After the clean up crew came to pic up the rest of Agent J and the Terminator, Oswald stood there waiting for thing 1 and 2 to bring him back down to the locker room, but no one came. Oswald was wondering why they haven't come yet, until he looked at the score board he had no clue that there was to be a round 2. 'How can there be a round 2?' Oswald thought. 'There's never been 2 rounds!'

But to make matters worse, he heard a huge thump on the other side of two big doors. 'That doesn't sound good.' Oswald thought, and he was right, because what came crashing through those doors was a big T-Rex! Oswald about to faint pulled himself together 'SCREW THIS I'm getting out of here!' he shouted. The huge reptile started to charge at the rabbit with a wide open mouth!

Oswald trying to think of how to get out of this situation, started to backup to the wall, but when he touched it he notices something and a devious smile slowly appeared on his face. As the T-Rex got closer Oswald was getting ready for something, till the reptile got close enough Oswald jumped out of the way which resulted in a big hole in the arena.

In the midst of all the smoke Oswald got up, still in pain from the resent battle, looked for the exit and started to head out of there. When he got to the other side he was about to smile, till a loud "RAWR" came from behind him! Slightly weak, he just stood there and waited till the T-Rex was about to eat him. When the T-Rex was about to lunge towards him he fired a shot into the beast's mouth! The blast nocked the dinosaur back a bitt but it didn't kill him, so Oswald ran (more like skipping because of his sore legs) under the Rex and grabbed his tail, in reaction the T-Rex flung his tail up making Oswald shoot up to the sky!

As he was up there, he pulled his sword out of it's sheath and was ready to thrust it through the Beast head! As the blade went into the T-Rex's head, it shrieked so loud that Oswald was about to pull his own ears out, but that didn't mean the big beastie was done for. Trying to think how to finish the T-Rex, it shook it's head and Oswald fell about 5 stories till he hit the ground 'AAAHHH THAT HERT!' Oswald shouted. As Oswald was lying there, a little dazed, looked at the Rex and noticed that the sword made some good damage on the top inside of the animals mouth.

The T-Rex was slow and weak but he still went after Oswald, knowing this the Rabbit knew that he didn't have much time, so he quickly pulled out his original Captain America shield, kissed it for luck (he needed more then what he had) and he flung it in the huge reptile's mouth. Hoping for the best, it hit the weak point just right enough, that the beast paused and fell over with it's last breath. From a distance Oswald heard some choppers coming to take him away, so without a second thought he rushed to the pond in the middle of the park and to jump in before he was seen. Before he dived in, he took off his top hat and hid it by a bush in hope that someone not a part of Universal would see it and get the hint that he was in the water. After he jumped in, universal knew that he would go into the pond, so they dropped one of the worst sea devils in the world in the water, a shark from jaws!

* * *

**Well that was the first chapter of "Escape From Universal!" how do you like it so far? Plz post a review and let me know your thoughts.**

**One last thing; this story was inspired by three Skrillex songs "First of The Year," "Ruffneck (Flex)," and "Scary Monsters and Nice Sprites" and the Oswald look was also inspired by a Twisted-wind fan art "rest" on DeviantART.**


	2. Mickey is in for a ride

**Welcome to chapter 2 of "Escape From Universal!" This chapter will be slower then the first, but there will be more talking too.**

**So, mickey will finally meet his older brother, but the whole day will be filled with confusion. Though many other stories say Oswald hates mickey, he doesn't really mind; instead its as if they knew each other their whole life's.**

* * *

**Chapter 2: **Mickey is in for a ride.

The Park was quiet, not even a cricket made a sound. Though it seemed like nothing was going on, Oswald the Lucky Rabbit was still in the pond trying to keep away from the huge shark. Just driving up to the park was Mickey Mouse, still in slacks with the paper from his office in his hand. 'How am I going to find Oswald' Mickey thought wile getting out of his car.

When Mickey got up to the gate he was wondering how he was even going to get inside, then his old mischievous self kicked in and he got the idea to try to bend the bars of the fence to get in. After he was successful, Mickey just started to wander until he found the body of the big T-Rex. 'Jee, what happened here?' Mickey said, then he spotted the two weapons Oswald had inside of the beast. Mickey obviously guest what happened, but he still didn't know were Oswald was.

Looking around for some clues, he saw the top hat that the rabbit was waring earlier. Having the hat by the water wasn't obvious enough for the mouse to notice that Oswald was in the pond. So when Mickey walked over to look at the hat in wonder, the Jaws shark spotted him and thought that he was an easy meal to get.

As the shark's fin started to come out of the water, it started to gain speed and soon it would be fast enough to jump out of the water and fly strait towards Mickey! When the mouse looked the shark was already in mid air with his mouth wide open, Mickey thought it was the end, until Oswald shot right out of the water punching the shark's side of his face! They both ended up on land, but before the shark could squirm to Oswald and eat him, the rabbit shot all the way through the fish's gills killing him instantly!

Oswald turned around, walked to Mickey and snagged his top hat from him. 'What do you want? Why are you here?' Oswald yelled. 'I...ah… saw you fighting on TV earlier.' Mickey said thinking it would be better to tell him the real reason, after the rabbit calmed down. Oswald looked back at him with disbelief, but before he could say anything back a spot light from a chopper was fix of the two! Mickey was stunned and became as stiff as a board, then he felt some one grab his arm. 'Come on!' Oswald yelled to Mickey pulling him along.

'How are we gonna lose them?' Mickey shouted to Oswald.

'It's amazing what a press of a button can do!' Oswald said back pulling out a remote from his jacket pocket.

When he pressed the button, a hidden door opened up on the side of The Simpsons attraction. 'Hurry, get inside!' Oswald shouted to Micky. When they got inside safely, the rabbit quickly closed the door behind him.

'Aren't they gonna find us in here?' Mickey said

'Don't worry, I put a Perception Filter on this hole place, they don't even know were we went.' Oswald replied.

'But what does that mean?'

'Oh...um, in other words, we are in an invisible part the building.'

Mickey made a face that says Ah, I understand. As Oswald walked over to a table with a First Aid Kit on it, Mickey was looking around and noticed some old Oswald pictures, posters, and newspaper photos. Mickey looked over at the rabbit bandaging up his ear and his badly burnt hand 'Need any help Oz?' Mickey asked. 'Don't call me Oz!' Oswald snapped back. 'Oh… Sorry Oswald.' Mickey said feeling like he just got punched in the gut 'Why don't you like being called that?'

Oswald looked back at the mouse with a sad look 'Well, back when I started working for Universal, that dirtbag of a man Charles Mintz called me that all the time. I was fine with it, till it came from Mintz to many times.' Oswald started to stair off into space for a second as if he was remembering something. 'Any way.' Oswald said shaking his head of his thoughts. 'What is the real reason your here?' Mickey took a folded peace of paper out of his pocket and handed it to the rabbit. Oswald quickly snatched the paper from Mickey and started to read, you could see his black eye's reading each line. As Mickey watched this rabbit read, he notices a change of emotion on Oswald's face. When the rabbit's face became a complete smile, he jumped over to Mickey giving him a brotherly hug 'I get to go home!' Oswald said with little tears coming down his face. After Mickey hugged him back, Oswald let go suddenly 'Well…' he said with a cough. 'We better get some rest for our break out tomorrow, I'll show you to your room.' Oswald gestured Mickey to follow him. Mickey and Oswald were walking up the stairs and past some pictures of Ozzie and a red bird.

'Hey Oswald, who is with your in these pictures?' Mickey asked

'Um...t-thats Woody Woodpecker.' Oswald said looking sick

'Were is he?'

Oswald sighs 'Well, we have been friends for a long time, but when he got on the forgotten list, his life went down hill. He was skilled but not enough, so after one match I had to give him some bionic implants or ells he would be done for. The bad thing is, I didn't know that he wouldn't survive a blast from that Neutron guy.'

'Oh... I'm sorry I had to bring it up Oswald.'

'Na, it's okay. I would like to pay my respects to him some time soon, so I'll have tears later anyway.'

Mickey was silent till he got to his room. 'Okay Mouse, here you are.' Oswald said. 'It...was Woody's old room, so try not to make a mess.' Mickey replies with a respectful smile 'Don't worry, I wont touch anything.' After that they said good night and went to bed.

Mickey was having a very nice rest, until 5 hours later (7:00 am) when Oswald came in and woke him up. 'Hey Mick,' Oswald said. 'time to get up. We've got some training to do.' Mickey looked at him with partly open eye's. 'Training?' Mickey replied. 'What kind of training?' Oswald grabbed Mickey's arm and pulled him out of bed, luckily Mickey was still waring his slacks. Oswald continued to drag Mickey along, then they ended up in the rabbit's bedroom. There next to a set of computers was a chair that looked like it was ready for Mickey. 'Ah… Oswald,' Mickey said in worry. 'What is that chair for?'

'Relax, it's just some stolen tech from The Matrix.' Oswald said trying to calm Mickey down.

'How did you get it? Its a Warner Bros. film.'

'I have ways.'

Oswald sits Mickey down on the chair. 'Wait…' Mickey hesitates. 'What is this for, and are you going to stick something in my head?' Oswald looks at him with a smile that says he's ready to tell a story. 'Well, in The Matrix, people have skills downloaded into their heads, but they can only be used inside the matrix. Fortunately I made it to work in reality! So I'm going to download some weapon training in you. And of corse I'm not going to stick something into your head. I rigged it to work with jumper cables clipped to your ears.'

'Is that gonna hurt?' Mickey said, nearly shouting.

'Oh, no. Not even close…' Oswald pauses. 'but it will feel weird.'

Oswald quickly clips the jumper cables to Mickey's ears and flips the switch! Smoke and electricity start coming out of the computers, then Oswald yells over all the noise 'Don't Worry! It's Supposed To Do That!'

Mickey starts to shake as a strange feeling goes through his entire body, then one of the computers explode and Mickey passes out. Hours later (nearly night fall), Oswald was playing some card game waiting for Mickey to wake up. Oswald pulled out his pocket watch and started to count down, '5...4...3...2...1…' and pointed at Mickey that just woke up and shouted out some random gibberish. 'I said no onions!' Mickey paused and slowly turned his head towards Oswald.

'Bad day at McDonalds?' Oswald asked.

'Uh… yeah. What happened?'

'For the download, you needed to sleep; and did you sleep mouse.'

'What do you mean?'

'I mean, you slept through the hole day!'

Mickey was speechless, then Oswald yanked the jumper cables off of Mickey's ears then he pulled him over to a pile of weapons. 'Okay, let's see what weapon you've learned to use.'

'Y-you mean you don't know what you put in my head?' Mickey shouted.

'Hey, I just set it to random! It's more exciting that way.' Oswald tosses a sword to Mickey, but he let it literally slip through his fingers. 'Well, you aren't skilled with a sword.' Oswald said.

'I'm use to wielding a Key Blade.' Mickey said.

'What are you talking about...never mind. How about a pistol?' Oswald gave Mickey a pistol, then he opened a door revealing a shooting range.

'Wow, you've got every thing!' Mickey said with his jaw dropped.

'It's what you need to train. So, you see that little red dot, shoot that dot.' Oswald said as if he was talking to a child.

'Why are you talking to me like that?' Mickey asked with an eyebrow cocked.

'I'm just picking on you and that show "Mickey Mouse Clubhouse" your in!'

'Hey, I don't like that show either!'

'Good. Now shoot!

Mickey fires five rounds at the bullseye. He missed every time, but he got mighty close. 'Not bad mouse, you did pretty well for being 100 ft away. So what kind of gun will you need?' Oswald leaned on a wall to think for a second, then he got an idea. 'let's see how good you are with a sniper?' When Oswald gave one to Mickey, the mouse did some cool tricks with it then quick scoped the target. Oswald's jaw nearly hit the floor when Mickey hit the bullseye perfectly. 'Well… I think we found your weapon.'

'I can see that, but when will we break out of here? I'm sure Minnie is worried about me.'

'Yeah, I'm sure she is, that is why we are leaving now! Fallow me up to the roof.'

'What are we gonna do on the roof?

'You are a fully trained sniper, and we are not that far from the Men In Black: Alien Attack ride.'

As Oswald opened up a door to the roof, he walks over to the side thats facing the MIB ride, 'Think about it, Mick, what would an expert alien agency have?' Oswald asked

'A space ship!' Mickey said with excitement in his voice.

'Correct lil' bro, so we will be heading for there flying saucer!'

* * *

**Chapter 2 is done, and I'll be waiting for some reviews from my readers. this chapter had to be split because it was longer then I thought, so the next will be (could be) a bit smaller since it's supposed to be apart of this one.**

**I think an apology is in order... Well, sorry i killed Woody the Woodpecker; I wanted him to help them, but i thought it wouldn't work. So instead, Woody died... Again, I'm sorry.**

**(For Doctor Who fans: if you can tell what doctor who element i put in the story, let me know and i'll send you cookies... Okay not really :-P )**


	3. Onward to the Alien Attack

Chapter 3: Onward to the Alien Attack

Oswald turned to Mickey 'Okay, I'm going down to the Alien Attack ride to fight off the agents wile you stay here and shoot them from a distance. After I highjack the saucer, I'll come and pick you up'

'Then we'll be on our way to Disney World!' Mickey cheered.

'Oh...right.'

Oswald didn't even think about that, he was actually going to the place he always wanted to go. "A place where dreams come true." He heard those words ever since the park was made, but he never thought that his dream to go would come true.

'Oswald?' Mickey interrupted Oswald's train of thought, snapping him back to reality. 'Yeah Mick?'

'If you don't have your sword and shield, how can you fight off the agents up close?'

'I was hoping you'd ask.'

Oswald put his arm out, and a second later a hammer came flying into it, causing it to thunder and lightning!

'How…' Mickey exclaimed. 'How are you able to get Thor's hammer?'

'He owed me one.' Oswald said with a smile. 'So if you mind, I'm going to smash some agents.'

With that, Oswald flew away and hit the ground where many of the agents were standing. He threw the hammer at several agents, but the ones he didn't have his eye's on, Mickey would shoot them from afar.

Out of all the people Oswald attacked, he didn't even see Agents K or J. But it was better that way, they were too cool.

After, Oswald, was done with all the agents, he looked towards, Mickey, and motioned that he's heading inside. After getting inside, he headed to the control room where those two aliens were sitting by the big computer.

'Hey, Bweryang, Bob. How you guys doing' Oswald greeted the two seven armed replied with some odd sounds, that could be considered as words.

'Thats good to hear, and I'm here to highjack your flying saucer. Hope you don't mind.'

Oswald reached for the console to launch his ticket out of there. Before he left, he told the twins about going back to Disney, they wished him good luck (as if he didn't have enough) then he left.

On top of the Back To The Future ride, Mickey was waiting for Oswald to pick him up with the flying saucer. He was wondering if Oswald will really take him along, the thought made the waiting feel even longer.

After what felt like an hour, there was a huge boom coming from the MIB: Alien Attack ride. With a flash, the saucer came hovering from behind the building towards Mickey. It slightly crashed into the Back To The Future ride. After stabilizing, a door opened revealing, Oswald.

'Sorry about the long wait,' Oswald said. 'I haven't driven anything in almost 80 years!'

'Thats okay,' Mickey replied. 'I'll just have you wait when I give _you_ a ride.'

Mickey jumped through the door, causing it to close behind him. Instantly they flew away heading to Walt Disney World, but in order to get there, they had to fly over Universal's Island Of Adventure Park.

At the Popeye and Bluto's Bilge Rat Barges water ride, Bluto, received a call from Agent K, ordering him to take out that saucer.

'Sure boss,' Bluto said. 'but who's in that giant Frisbee anyway?'

'Two cartoon characters trying to leave,' replied Agent K. 'who they are isn't important anyway, just shoot them down!'

'Sure thing Kevin, sailer out!'

Bluto hung up, and picked up a huge cannon ball to load into his own cannon. When he was setting up to fire, Popeye, came to check on the scum.

'Bluto! Whats'k are you doins'k?' asked Popeye.

'Non of your business shortie!

At that moment, the flying saucer was passing over them.

'There she is!' Bluto shouted. 'FIRE!'

He pulled the little string, firing the big cannon ball strait at Mickey and Oswald! Popeye grabbed Bluto's collar, pulling him down to his hight, then he shouted at him.

'Whats'k you's doin'? Mixckey and Ozwald's in there!'

'In that case, fine! But how did you know?'

'Nons of your buiskness!'

BOOOOOM! Popeye and Bluto looked up and saw the saucer falling, in flames!

Down, down, down they went, until they crashed in Toon Lagoon. Over in Marvel Super Hero Island, Captain America and Thor saw the hole thing.

'Thor,' Captain America said. 'Summon the Mjollnir [his hammer]. If Oswald is alive and still has it, then it wont come back.

So Thor reached out his hand towards the wreckage. He waited for a few seconds, then the hammer came soaring into his hand. Thor and Captain stood for a second, then Captain America took off his shield and saluted to the crash sight. Thor got down on one nee, put the hammer down and said, 'Farewell friend. You fought bravely.'


	4. Bangarang!

**Whats up ya'll? No i'm not a cowboy! ****Any way, here is the fourth and final chapter of Escape From Universal! :D**

**just a heads up, this chapter is a bit more outlandish than the others, but when you think about it, the _whole _story is outlandish.**

**Well, i don't have anything ells to say. So enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

Chapter 4: Bangarang!

About a week has past, and the park has become silent again. All the destruction that Mickey and Oswald caused has been cleaned up and "forgotten". Many of the cartoons in Universal morned over the loss of Mickey and Oswald, but there were some that thought the time for morning, hans't come yet.

In Toon Lagoon, two Toons were walking over to the lake in the middle of the park. When they got to the edge of the lake, one of them stepped on a certain brick which revealed a control panel. One of the two characters stuck out his claws and scratched the panel, which resolved in a painful shock. He started to hop around waving his hand around trying to get rid of the pain.

The other toon just rolled his eye's and said, 'Wow Felix, will there ever be a time you'll do something smart for a change?'

'Coming from the maniac, Woody The Woodpecker!'

'Well at least this maniac knows that this can only be open when you put in the code!'

He turned to the panel and started to type in the security code.

'Hey,' Felix said. 'Will anyone come after us?'

'Without a doubt.' Replied Woody.

'Great…' Felix said sarcastically.

Suddenly, there was a loud unlocking sound, then the water in front of them started to shift in an odd way revealing an under water prison. After a little bridge extended out to it, Felix and Woody walked inside. When they got to the elevator, it automatically started to go down. As they went down, they kept their eye's open for the so called, dead Mickey and Oswald. The elevator suddenly stopped at the last level, Felix and Woody saw Mickey and Oswald in the Intensive Security Sleeping Pods (ISSP).

'Hurry Felix, we gotta get them out quick!' As Woody and Felix ran towards the pods, for some reason, Felix stopped suddenly. 'Felix! What are you doing?'

'I'm in love.' Felix replied with a stupid look on his face.

'You better not be talkin' about Mickey or Oswald!'

'Na. I'm talking about her.' Felix was pointing to a pod next to Oswald's, that had a female black cat with a pink skirt.

Woody knew that that cat was Ortensia, Oswald's girlfriend, but he thought to just have fun with Felix. 'You know; I think she's a perfect match for you Felix.' He said with a smile.

'You think she'll like me?'

'Trust me; she will, but let's let Oswald out before the guards come. Okay?' Woody walks over and types in the security code to Oswald's pod. 'Hey Felix, did I mention that Oswald has amazing hearing?'

At that moment, Oswald woke up and broke through the glass flying towards Felix's neck! Felix had a very comically painful look on his face wile Oswald was choking him, but the rabbit didn't care how funny it looked. 'If you say that you "love" Ortensia again, you won't have a neck anymore!'

Felix tried to get air before he said, 'I wont, I wont!'

'Oswald, let go of Felix! His white face is purple already.' Mickey said stepping out of his pod. Oswald finally let go of his neck, but continued to glair at Felix.

Suddenly, a voice from up top was shouted from a bull horn, 'Rouge Toons, we have you surrounded! Come up quietly, or we'll come down with force!' They were all wondering how to get out of this, of corse, Felix was the only one that thought about giving up. Then, Oswald and Woody, smirked at each other. Oswald ran over to Woody, grabbed on to him and a flash of fire came from Woody's feet, launching them in to the air (remember; Oswald gave him bionic implants)!

They shot out of that hole in the lake and landed on the ground. The guy with the bull horn shouted at them, 'Rouge Toons, stand down now!' which only caused woody to taus Oswald two pistols to dual weald with. Before Oswald started to fight back, Woody's hands started to mechanically morph into weapons of mass destruction (cool looking guns).

Oswald and Woody started to shoot at the black cars and choppers, dodging every bullet shot at them. After a few minutes of battling, Felix and Mickey finally got Ortensia out of her pod, and started going up on the elevator. When they got up out of there, more and more vehicles kept coming. So for help, Oswald taus't Mickey one of his Pistols. As they fight, Mickey tells Felix to guard Ortensia. So he sticks out his claws, cutting in half, any bullets heading towards either of them.

The battle went on for about half an hour. Battle scars were starting to show; Felix got several scratches from shrapnel, Woody was looking more like a Terminator Woodpecker, Mickey was shot twice in the ears because there so big, Oswald's hands and feet were bleeding badly, and Ortensia just got a scratch on he face from someone who apparently wishes was never born (Ortensia caused that). Unfortunately, Felix let his guard down around Ortensia. Quickly, a shot was pointing directly at Ortensia and no one knew, except Oswald. At the corner of his eye, he saw the man aiming at Ortensia. So right when the man fired, Oswald jumped in the way of the bullet, which resulted with led inside his chest.

'Oswald!' Ortensia shouted as she got down on her knees at Oswald's side. Ortensia's shout caused Mickey and Felix to take their focus off their opponents. Mickey was shot in his left arm and Felix got shot in his right leg, but they still tried to get to Oswald and Ortensia.

'Well, it looks like I wont be seein' the Disney Castle at all Mickey.' Oswald said when Mickey got to his side, clenching his arm.

'Don't say that Oswald, you're not done yet.' Mickey said, trying to keep Oswald going.

'Forget it Mickey. We're all done. You, Felix, and I are shot, and Woody can't hold them off much longer.' Mickey didn't have a reply because he knew Oswald was right.

All they could do was just sit there, watch Woody fighting. Then out of the blue, a blast from the sky took out an uncountable number of units! The group of toons were looking up at the sky to see where the blast came from, and what they saw was an old flying ship. Mickey, Woody, and Felix knew the ship as the "R.L.S. Legacy" from the Disney movie "Treasure Planet". What really caught Mickey's eye was who was waving at him: it was Minnie, Donald, and Goofy aboard the ship!

Mickey tried to wave back but his arm hurt too much to let go of it. All the smiles from Mickeys friends went away when the saw his injuries, so they instantly had the ship get close enough to the ground to lay out the boarding ramp.

'Please, help me get him up! He's been shot!' Ortensia shouted to Donald and Goofy (Mickey and Felix were in no condition to help and Woody was busy).

'What about Mickey?' Goofy asked as he and Donald reached them.

'I'm fine Goofy, just help Oswald onto the ship.' Mickey said.

As Donald and Goofy got Oswald up and carried him to the ship, Minnie came to help Mickey. Felix was left sitting there with no one helping him. He was starting to think they were going to leave him, till Woody got him up and helped him to the ship. He was very grateful for that.

When they all got onboard, Donald grabbed the wheel and took off. Bluto saw them flying way, so he turned his cannon towards them; but when he was looking down his sites, he saw Woody pointing their cannon directly back at him. 'Abandon ship!' he shouted as woody shot a flaming blue ball at him! When his ship was hit, he jumped into the water as his "lovely" ship sank.

Several other cannons were shooting at the Legacy, but luckily Donald could maneuver the ship out of harms way, and Woody could fire back. Other then the fighting, there was other things happening aboard the ship. Bellow deck, Oswald was lying on a table dying, but was being cared for by Minnie, Ortensia, and Mickey. Mickey's arm was already bandaged up and Felix was also down there tending to his own wounds.

They already got the bullet out of Oswald's chest, but to add to his wounded hands and feet, he was bleeding even more from his chest. Minnie was running out of bandages to put on him, but they didn't even help much anyway. Mickey didn't really know how to care for an injured person, so what he did was talk to Oswald to keep him awake.

'You'll really like it there at Disney World, Oswald. There's fancy restaurants, rides that were designed of by Walt, shows, gift shops that'll have you in them soon, and much more. Can't wait to give you a grand tour.'

'Your talking as if I'm gonna make it.'

'Cause you will Ozzy, you've made it this far. Didn't you?'

'Yeah, I guess so.' it was quiet for a second, until Oswald said to Mickey 'Hey Mickey. Even if I don't make it, I just would like to say; thanks for coming to get me.'

'No problem Oswald.'

Oswald smirked a bit, then his head fell back and started to snore loudly. Mickey tried to wake him up, but Oswald was out like a light. Oddly, all of Oswald's injuries stopped bleeding. Mickey and Felix noticed that they also stopped bleeding! Nothing made sense, till Woody came down below to tell them that they're out of Universal. It took some thought, but they discovered that all of their wounds were inflicted wile they were in the Universal parks. Which means; when they left the park their battle scars were left there. They still didn't know how that was possible, probably because all of them aren't Universal (except Woody), but they decided to live with it.

After seeing that Oswald needed some rest to recover, Mickey went on deck to hang out with Donald and Goofy. During their chatting, Woody walked up to join in. They all greeted him, but Mickey had a question to ask Woody.

'Hey Woody, how are you still alive? Oswald told me you died.'

'Oh did he? I guess he forgot that I'm good at fooling people.'

'But why did you would you fake your own death?'

'You see, I did it so I could secretly form a group of Universal characters to over throw the park and make it a safe place.'

'You know, that sounds a lot like the movie TRON'

'Yup, thats where I got my idea from.'

The Toons started to talk about random gibberish, and of the good times they had shooting "Who Framed Roger Rabbit" (since that was the last time they saw Woody). Nearly half way to Disney World, Minnie, Oswald, and Ortensia came above deck. Oswald was being held up by the two girls, because he was still healing and didn't have much energy.

'We kept telling him that he needed rest, but he insisted on coming up.' Minnie said.

'Kind of reminds you of Mickey doesn't it?' Ortensia said in a joking manner.

'Yes it does.' Minnie replied which led to them both laughing.

'Alright girls, you can go and pick on us wile we're talking.' The two girls left Oswald in Mickey's care, then they walked away laughing about other stuff.

'Wow, they sure are getting along well.' Mickey said.

'Thats because they have looser boyfriends!' Oswald said laughing.

Mickey helped Oswald away from the others so they can have a chat, because he felt that it was going to be personal conversation. They leaned on the side of the ship looking over the land as they pass by. Mickey told Oswald how Woody was still alive and Oswald said Popey did a bad job keeping Bluto away from his cannon, because Oswald told him to. They chatted about that for a few minutes, then Oswald asked Mickey his personal question. 'Mickey, do you think I'll ever be remembered again. I've been around for years without anyone really noticing me, but is there a possibility for me to be remembered at Disney?'

'Well nothing is completely forgotten, not even cartoon characters. There are many people out there that know about you: some are film buffs, some are Disney buffs, and some live in Japan; but since we have you back now, there are unlimited ways to reintroduce you to the world. So don't worry, because I'm sure you'll be worldwide soon!'

Oswald looked over to Mickey, satisfied with his inspiring words, thanked him and gave his little brother a hug. Mickey happily returned the huge, but they were interrupted by their two girlfriends giggling at them.

'Land ho!' Donald shouted, who was also ringing a loud bell.

'But Donald, thats not land, thats just Disneyland!'

'I know Goofy, And thats not Disneyland, it's Disney world you goof!'

Oswald, Woody, and Felix quickly ran to the bow of the ship (b-a-ow: the front of a boat), all exited to see Disney world for the first time! When they got closer, you could see all of Tomorrow Land, but what made it cooler was that they were going to land right next to Space Mountain.

When they landed, Mickey gave all of them a tour around the whole park. Ortensia loved Fantasyland, Oswald liked Tomorrow Land the most because of it being so futuristic. Felix enjoyed Frontier Land because everything was old styled, and Woody just like the Pirates of the Caribbean ride because of all the insanity. Though they all enjoyed different parts of the park, nothing compared to the beautiful Cinderella Castle. They did everything to pass the time so they could see the fireworks at night.

When the time came for the fireworks to be lit, it was the most wonderful thing ever seen. What made it the best for Oswald, was when the words "Welcome home Oswald" was flashing in the sky. The site brought tears to his eyes. He never knew that he would ever be home, till Mickey showed up to take him back. As he looked up to the sky, he said. 'Thanks Walt, for everything.'

**THE END!**

* * *

**So there is the end of the story :'( But don't worry, i'm gonna make more, just MUCH less crazy and outlandish then this one.**

**As you can see, i decided to put Woody back in the story. i couldn't think of anyone ells to save Mickey and Oswald so i brought Woody back to life (Felix was just a last thought). I would like to thank my good ( only) friend Invader77 to ask me to continue the story, and the one who suggested to have Minnie, Donald, and Goofy to save the day!**

**If you like Oswald videos check out my youtube channel user/caldanwil?feature=mhee**

**Remember to review and follow for more Mickey and Oswald fan-fictions. ****Thank you again for reading my story! :D**


End file.
